NK Band Geeks Anonymous
by TrumpetingPitster
Summary: Embark on a journey through Idiots. See the many amazing feets pulled off in a Marching Band!
1. Meet the Band Geeks

Okay, this story is about the geeks in my (Its all mine ) band. They're all true. They're all wierd. They all rule (except for Justin, YEAH! HA!). They all belong to themselves (Excluding me)...Atleast I hope their note selling themselves on the street, though I wouldn't put it past Jamie to do that... So yeah, onward. ((All notes from me [WOO! ^^] will be in parentheses!))  
  
  
***********************************  
Okay, guess I first must introduce everyone, or you'll get all confused. Might as well describe them too (MAN! I love descriptions) You might want to just skip this part. I normally go into a lot of detail. ((Groups are arranged by what section they're in during Marching season, and in what order they sit in that section))((Don't kill me for any descriptions! THEY'RE ALL TRUE!))  
  
  
+++  
'Extras'-  
  
Mr. Vandermel is a tall, black haired guy who likes telling corny jokes, and running around thinking up extreme torture for his students. He also happens to be the director, so this could be a normal occurance.  
  
Mrs. Vandermel is a short, brown haired woman, who acts like a teen in all ways, but the fact that she has two kids and is the Co-director of the band...Though, this may be possible for a teen as well.  
  
Josh is the tall, wierd guy, who is there to help with the mellophones and to help teach the pit how to march so they don't stand there and look stupid during fundamentals.  
  
Larry is Lindsey's boyfriend, who's tall, wears sunglasses, is unnaturally perverted, and at one time, was a drummer.  
  
+++  
Flutists-  
  
Jennifer is tall with rather curly brown hair, and she likes to think that she acts older then everyone else, this can also make her a bit of a...how to say it nicely...snob. Most people ignore her. Unless she's carrying around a water gun. Then its hard to ignore her.  
  
Jen is the brand new addition to the band, from another school somewhere in Virginia. She's tall, pear shaped (Literally), with hair always up in a bun. She likes to talk about how military sunglasses are good sexual protection. This might scare your average person, but not your average band geek.  
  
Ashli not only plays flute, she plays oboe. She's normally the average heighted skinny girl, with her brown hair in a pony tail, who's running around dancing with anyone who stops moving long enough for her to grab them. Her boyfriend is Joe, a rival schools football player, so do not harm her, or you will die.  
  
Amanda is severely short, with glasses and blonde hair that's normally in a pony tail. She believes that anything other than homework is wierd. Best to ignore her as well. She's almost "normal," Whatever that word means.  
  
+++  
Clarinetists-  
  
Lindsey is a tall, skinny girl with fuzzy brown/blonde hair, who is known commonly to a few as Satan. If your nice to her, she'll be nice to you. If you make fun of her, prepare to die a slow and painful death. Make fun of her clarinet, be prepared to die a slow and painful death. Make fun of her boyfriend Larry, be prepared to die a slow and painful death. Word of advice? Don't bother her. Will randomly call people "Perverted Little Monkeys"  
  
Mindy is average height, tan, with blonde hair. She has a high voice, and is also known for the fact that she most commonly misses having to play in the stands during the so called 'football game' since she is a cheerleader.   
  
Renee is a dark haired girl, who is normally quiet. If she speaks, its normally too quiet to hear. She's known for being quite nice about everything, but people like to try to pen stuff on her for being there.  
  
Amanda is the bass clarinetist of the group, and is tall, with long dark curly hair. She likes to complain, and will complain at any moment possible. Don't do anything for her to complain about, and she'll complain anyway. Fear her.  
  
+++  
Saxophones (Here I'll be listing the people, and what type of Saxophone they play.)  
  
DJ is tall, with spiky brown hair that makes him look like a cockatoo. He plays alto, and is normally very bright and chipper, and likes to crack jokes. When needed, he'll become very serious. Need to talk to someone? Talk to him.  
  
Sam is a short pervert who plays alto. He's quite loud and...perverted. That's basically anyone needs to know about him.  
  
Jamie is a tall pervert, who plays barry (Baritone Sax to those of you that don't know my lingo.) He happens to think that 'Brad' (don't ask if you don't know) is his butt. Supposedly runs around wearing bright pink bras.  
  
Angela is a tall, jolly tenor. She'll talk to you about anything, and doesn't like it much when one person jumps in front of her, goes "SELF ASSURANCE!" while another person jumps in front of her and snaps a picture and runs off. ((In fact, almost no one likes this.))  
  
+++  
Trumpets  
  
Justin is a 'freakishly tall' brown haired guy, who seems to think the world revolves around him...but isn't that true of almost every guy trumpet? He like to try and march while sitting down, which often earns him a few odd looks from non band geeks.  
  
Ian is the wierdo who is "Squeezed in the Middle" often during the halftime show. He likes to shout random things like 'He's a horny little devil isn't he?' upon being spoken to. Everyone understands him, but sometimes its best to ignore him.  
  
Brandy is a new girl who wears dresses during the shows. She looks almost normal, but is actually very scary. Since she's only been playing trumpet for a week, she doesn't really march yet, but she's learning. ((She won't be mentioned much in the first few stories cause..she wasn't here yet.)) She happens to think that Justin and Ian are demented, when she is herself.  
  
+++  
Mellophone  
  
Ashley is tall, with blonde hair, and is always smiling. She normally plays Alto Sax, but went to mello for marching band because the band REALLY needed Mellos. She can cheer anyone up, and is the best person to talk to if you want info, or advice.  
  
Alli is short with curly brown hair, and upon asking her anything she'll say "What?" She normally plays flute, but, like Ashley, took up mello for marching band.  
  
+++  
Percussion (excluding Pit and listed in no particular order)  
  
Kyle is the wierdo who plays quads. Smarter than your average drummer (is that possible?), he can also figure a few things out. Really.  
  
Jason is the guy who looks and acts like Drew Carey. Beware of him, not only because of that, but because he plays Snare.  
  
Stephanie (snare) is just plain scary. Its best to hide when she's near. Fear her.  
  
Kelvin is the tall, red-haired guy with the bass drum. Probably the easiest of the percussion to talk to, but normally just replies with stuff like "Don't touch me."  
  
+++  
Pit  
  
Mac is insane. Tall, with wierd hair and glasses, she normally plays trumpet. She hides from her mom when she comes to pick her up, and other than that has no life aside from the computer and a frozen treat known as icecream. She annoys everyone in band, and has a crush on codenamed 'Brad' whom no one but a select few know is. Including Brad himself. In pit she plays Bells, and on one song, Bass Drum. She also happens to like to run around and randomly attack other band geeks when their standing there. ((...Hehehe. Its me!))  
  
Val is tall with red hair with blonde streaks that she swears are natural. Everyone knows she wouldn't lie, and she is horrible at lying anyway, so everyone believes her. Normally she plays Alto Saxophone, but in Pit she plays crash cymbals and triangle. She can sometimes get really really scary if you piss her off so...Its best not to do that.  
  
Kasey is a short, brown haired girl who plays suspended cymbal. This seems very hard for her, because she needs her music to play 2 measures worth of music. She normally plays percussion.  
  
Nicole is a short, brown haired annoyance. Almost everyone despises her, but if you can tune out all the wierd noises, the "That was so easy." or the "I'm so awesome"s, you might get along with her. Might. Very doubtful, though.  
  
Thomas isn't...really pit. He's actually the drum major. And he's never been in pit. He's only been tuba and alto saxophone. He's actually cool, for a drum major, because he likes to crack jokes and is generally all around nice. If you talk to him, don't lie, or else he will get mad, and he can generally keep secrets. Also a good person to talk to. But never take any pictures of him. Specially when he's changing to his uniform. He doesn't like it when you get pictures of him in his boxers.  
  
  
************  
Well, that's everyone now I believe....If any of you are reading this, don't kill me. *Sideways glance* I described you all as you are. Now, on to the stories. 


	2. Best To Skippeth This Unless Thee Are in...

Okay, this has nothing to do with what I thought the next chapter would be.  
  
Okay, Band Guys are wierd. Une Case In Point:  
  
  
Brad is Thomas. The drum major. A Junior. 4 years older than me. I've ran around shouting "Brad is hot!" at many a practice, with everyone blinking at me and going "Who's Brad?" Val, who also liked him, joined me. My MSN name says "I Love Brad!-[Insert random name of the day here]". Then we told Mrs. V who Brad was.  
  
A few days later, wondering what would happen, we asked her to tell him who he was. Of course, by this time, he'd already guessed this in the back of his head, but he'd never really thought it was true because we'd always denied it. And when she told him, (and later told us his reactions) he'd just thrown up his arms, went "COMMUNISTS! LIES! ALL THEY TOLD ME WERE LIES! I knew it..what should I do?"  
  
Well, any average Junior, being liked by 8th graders, would more than likely diss them in some way, break their souls, and/or spread some stupid rumor about them. Not Thomas.  
  
Instead, the next night when he got on (and Val was on) I dragged the two of them into a chat with me. We acted stupid for a few minutes, when I couldn't stand it anymore. I finally said "We know that you know." The conversation started then. We discussed a bunch of stuff (Namely just me and him talking), told him who Spike was, and then suddenly, he IMed me seperatly.  
  
There he asked me questions, and I answered them. About how we had (and have) pictures of him in our agenda, about the people who knew and thought we were insane. I asked him how come he wasn't going out with anyone, since he was basically 'perfect' (He does have faults, but he's quite nice, funny, witty, and he's smart), and we both started discussing relationships.  
  
The next day, at band practice, me and Val were slightly scared of him. We didn't shout "Brad is hot!" once, and we basically avoided him. Then, as we were about to walk into the band office to get on the net, we noticed him and Renee were in there talking. He looked up and noticed me walking in, the same time as I noticed him standing there.  
  
I immediatly did a 180 and walked out of the band office.  
  
"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" he shouted. Valerie blinked at me. I leaned against the door and stuck my head into the office.  
  
Mac- I was just going to get on the net...  
  
Thomas- Its right there. i He pointed randomly at the computer in the corner that was sitting there vacantly. /i  
  
Mac- ...Yeah.  
  
Thomas- Well?  
  
Mac- ...What?  
  
Thomas- Get on it!  
  
So I kinda blinked at him, and shrugged at Val, and walked over there. I sat down in the computer chair, and Val dragged a chair over and sat beside me. I started getting on the net, when suddenly, Thomas nodded at Renee, as if giving her a signal (sp?), and she left. I immediatly almost freaked out. And then, he grabbed another chair, dragged it over behind mine and Vals, propped a foot up on the back of Val's chair, and leaned on my chair, watching where I was going.  
  
Val froze up, and didn't move an inch, and I just sat there, mind trying to find stuff to do. I searched around randomly...until I finally got up enough nerve to talk.  
  
Mac- Why are you doing that?  
  
Thomas- Doing what?  
  
Mac- ...Sitting there.  
  
Thomas- I can leave if you want me to.  
  
Mac- ...I don't really WANT you to...  
  
Thomas- Didn't think so.  
  
Okay, either I have absolutely no experience with guys (which I don't) and all the stories of them spreading rumors and hating the girls that have crushes on them are false, or Thomas is being nice and sweet about it. I don't know...But...Man, does typing this, even if it made the story sentimental instead of humoristic, is cool. Hey. It works. 


End file.
